Could it be Destiny?
by Mistique The Blood Thirsty
Summary: A young girl struggels with a heroin addicted mother, a father that moves half way across the country because of her and not to mention that her halusenation is her boy friend and also a vampire. So she excapes in hope for a real life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I give my music credit for a couple ideas

Disclaimer: I give my music credit for a couple ideas... :) My first FanFic and sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes.

I watched the gloom sluggishly pass by at 7 km. When traffic got like this I would usually turn to my iPod, but at the moment it was being held hostage by my father. My father, who happens lives over 2,000 miles away from me. So I try to block out the people pounding on their horns by humming some song by Tokio hotel and fail miserably. The sound pounds my mind into dust and my migraine returns. I shut my eyes and rub my temples. Mom's window cracks and cold air fills the small van. I gasp and my eyes open with shock, I love the cold, but it had been so warm just a few seconds ago. My eyes sting and begin to water as the cold air stabs into my once warm self. My mother's eyes jump to my face and back to the freeway, her face first content, now filled with concern.

"Sweet heart I know you're upset. But you can't sulk and hide all the time." My mom's loud voice filled the van. She obviously thought that I was "Crying" because of the fact that my dad, after fighting with me, moved to Quebec.

"Yes I can" I said under my breath. Even though my eyes were only watery because of the air scratching against them I didn't want her to think that I'll just give in like that. But, obviously I didn't do such a great job being "Quiet" because she began to lecture me on respecting her, when she didn't even trust me to baby-sit for my 8 year old brother, I'm fifteen I can take care of myself not mentioning that when she passed out on the floor I move her to her bed and tell my bother that she was just sleeping, not overdosing on heroine and she still doesn't trust me. I exhale loudly and flop into my seat and break into my world, hoping for a second away from reality.

"_Destiny?" His cool voice filled the black void I visit almost every day now. A wide childish grin spread from ear to ear. "Raymond? You're back" I thought astounded_. _He told me that he would be gone for a month, but here he stands in front of me, only two days into that excruciating month. As is hand brushed along my cheek bone I lost my train of thought and focused on the fact that he's here now. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him..._

"Destiny what did I just say?" My mother yelled. I hate her. Hate her. Hate her. Hate her! She always pulled me out of my mind.

"I don't know and I don't care!" I yelled back. I unlocked the car door hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't, now just pick up my bag and wait for traffic to slow. I starred out the window nervously. I had to do this, if I decide I want to go home my keys and phone, though my battery wouldn't last long, are in my bag. I took a deep breath and as quietly as I could manage unbuckled my seat belt. A small click hung in the air, but mom only muttered something about the engine. I slid out of the safety device and put my hand on the latch that would let me be free. I exhaled and pushed it open. Within seconds I was running down the side of the dark free way. Don't look back! I reminded my self. Out of thin air Raymond appeared running beside me.

"_Run!" He yelled as he jumped over a fallen tree. Then ran far beyond the boundaries of my vision. _

_Next chapter coming soon... And comments/questions/criticism are greatly accepted. Sorry it's so short, it will be longer next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I give my music credit for a couple ideas... :) My first FanFic and sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. Oh and sorry it took so long, life filled up without me knowing so I had no computer time for a while.

I opened my eyes and studied my surroundings. A cement overpass shielded me from the pelting rain. I rubbed my eyes and looked down onto the free way. Traffic wasn't so bad today, not that it would make a difference. I sighed and rummaged through my muddy bag. My jacket of course was located at the very bottom so every thing not lied on the dusty cement ground. I shook my clothes off and shoved them back in my bag. My jacket had a hood, that's all it'll be good for. It was on a windbreaker and the water proof seal was beginning to rub off. My phone buzzes once... twice... now three times. The caller would have to call again. It begins to buzz again so I pull it out of my pocket. "MOM" flashes across the screen and I flip my phone over. Now how do I get the battery out. I thought as I starred at the metallic backing on my phone. I try to pull off the back and anything else I can think of, but I can't get it off.

"_Here let me help" Raymonds voice bounced off the cement and into my ears. I threw the phone at him and he caught it no problem. Within a second or two the cover was on the ground and the battery lay beside it. I know he's not real, but he did things. He moved things. He smiled and my thoughts just melted into a grin._

"_I missed you" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears. He sprang to my side and hugged me tightly. His cool lips moved from my neck to my ear in one swift motion._

"_I missed you too, but sweet heart we're going to have an asylum called if we do anything too erm... touchy." He said softly and laughed. Oh... right, I would look pretty odd if I started to hug the air. _

_I laughed weakly. "Ready?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded, brushed his gold hair out of his face and kissed him. I don't care if people think I'm crazy, in fact it's true, I'm crazy in love! He kissed back confused, but happy._

_I pulled away gasping and his violet eyes tried to pull me back. I silently squirmed out of his arms and picked up my bag._

"_I'm ready, now."_

The rain began wearing at my sanity as I walked down the side of the free way. I began to count cars,I got to about 158 before I heard the police sirens.

"_They're coming for you..." Raymond said, his face unread able. I sigh and whisper to him that I'm never going back._

The sirens got much louder before I actually saw the police car. I ducked into a ditch and watched as the car slowed with traffic and sped up again. Relief spread through my core as the car disappeared into the gray haze of the horizon. I felt my footing start to slip, but as hard as I tried I couldn't get back up. The rain made it impossible to pull myself up, the grass would just tare out. The rain turned the dirt under the grass into mud so I began to slide deeper into the ditch.

"There's a girl in the ditch mommy!" I heard a young voice yell.

"What?" I much louder more feminine voice boomed. I'm guessing she's the mother of the young child.

"Over 'der!" The high pitched voice yelled again.

"Oh hun don't point, it's rude." The mom said "She's probably homeless" Her voice grew faint and I knew they weren't stopping.

My heart raced as I tried to pull my self up. Tears welled in my eyes and I gave one last pull. Pain shot up my leg, tears poured out of my eyes and my eyes searched for the cause of the pain. First I saw the blood and heaved. Then the tare in my skin showed itself.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help me!" Then I remembered my cell phone. Were did I put it when we left, please don't tell me I forgot it under the over pass. Then I remembered it's in my bag, which happens to be at the top of the ditch.

I heard a car come to a screeching halt.

"Were are you?" A deep voice called.

"Over here!" I yelled. I stood up as much as I could and I waved my arms frantically. Even though I doughted that they could see me. I just need to get to a doctor then I can find a better life. Get my priorities straight. I yelled at myself. I saw a scruffy face peer over the side of the ditch.

"Oh lord, look at your leg!" He said shaking his head. "I'm gonna call an ambulance ok?"

I nodded and reached up. Get out of the ditch. I repeated in my mind. He lied down on the ground and reached down. His arm was just long enough to reach mine. He pulled on my arm until we both heard a loud painful pop resinating from my shoulder. Pain much worse than the pain in my leg began to spread down my arm.

"What did I do?" He asked still holding my hand tightly. I shook my head and whispered let go. His hand dropped mine and I let out a cry as my arm fell to my side.

That's all for now! Next chapter within the next 2 weeks! But I am not making any promises!


End file.
